1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a binding apparatus, and more particularly to a binding apparatus suitable for binding, into a thin booklet, pieces of paper obtained by cutting into a predetermined size a continuous form printed out by a printer connected to a computer, for example, a combined notification for tax payment and official receipt issued by a municipality.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A combined notification for tax payment and official receipt issued by a municipality is made as follows. A continuous form printed out by a printer connected to a computer is cut into pieces of paper of a predetermined size. The continuous form has marginal slits formed in opposite edges thereof at regular intervals and cross perforation lines formed at regular intervals. A predetermined number of cut pieces of the continuous form are bound together into a booklet. Binding the backs of the cut pieces of the form with paste is difficult since the booklet is thin. Accordingly, metal wires or metal staples have conventionally been used to bind the cut pieces of the continuous form.
However, there is a possibility that a sharp end of the metal wire or metal staple may hurt the user. Furthermore, the wires or the staples need to be removed from the booklet when the booklet is cut by a paper-shredder. Removing the metal wires or staples from the booklet is troublesome.